


oblivious || kuroo tetsurou x reader

by tsukkisstar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkisstar/pseuds/tsukkisstar
Summary: Kuroo and y/n have been dating for a while now, slowly falling deeper for each other. Nonetheless, there's still some things that disturb the peaceful and loving relationship they've created and managed to keep alive: Kuroo's obliviousness to other people hitting on him. Of course, this shouldn't be too much of a bad thing, given that it means Kuroo sees no one else under romantic light, but it starts being a problem when y/n's jealousy takes a toll on that.Wattpad: tsukkisfavstar
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	1. school smart, streets dumb

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: swear words, suggestive content in second chapter and just full smut in the last part 🦉 so yeah do what you want with that info.
> 
> You can continue reading the chapter ! Below there's just a few things worth mentioning, but not necessary.
> 
> Important notes: this was the third part of a fic i wrote for my best friend! I decided to change her name to y/n so it could be a reader insert type thing.  
> \- Two of y/n's friends are mentioned (which would be me and another friend) and they're mentioned as "dh/f" (dark hair) and "lh/f" (light hair) (lol)  
> \- There's no mentions of y/n's physical traits except her height in one sentence 😩. Because my friend is extremely short (garden gnome) and kuroo in this is time skip height so around 6'4/5 😧😧 there's one mention of her being shorter. (if there's >6'4/5 queens here i am so sorry you have a free punch the author coupon 😚)  
> \- English is not my first language and I'm v e r y aware i've fucked up some of the verb tenses but i really don't wanna fix it so pls pretend there's no mistakes 🦉

Exams week, better known as hell.

Studying everyday trying to absorb as much information as one can, exhausting and sleepless nights, cries, hair pulling (not the pleasurable one) and just pain.

You weren't immune to exams week for sure, but Kuroo on the other hand was way too calm, which scared you. Is he a psychopath? Of course, the only reason why Kuroo was so unbothered was his confidence in his studying and preparation, which you lacked completely.

"You're going to get a headache if you keep staring at the laptop like that," Kuroo lectured you, sitting in front of your laptop, eyes glued to the screen trying to understand what in the hell your professor had explained in class. Kuroo's lecture was useless, because you simply paid no attention. He rolls his eyes and closes the book in front of him, getting closer to your chair. He grabs your hands, typing notes furiously, and holds them up in the air. You look up, eyebrows furrowed.

"Kuroo-- just let me finish this," you groan, but receive back a head shake. Kuroo was pretty harsh when it came to studying, always scolding and giving tips aggressively. You had fantasized about study dates with him, prior to dating. Of course, when you were friends, your study dates were a big ball of frustrations, sarcasm and fights. You had hoped the study dates would become a little more romantic, or sexual, but that didn't happen. Disappointing.

"If you don't take a break, there's no fucking point in studying you idiot," he was clearly irritated, always hated the way you'd study in self-destructive ways. He knew he was being mean, but he also thought it was necessary. "Get up, let's go get some coffee and clear your mind," his voice raspy and sour. You let go of his grip, rolling your eyes and finally standing up.

"Jeez- alright," you barked, "no need to be this rude about it"

Grabbing your jacket, you both head out.

"Aren't you gonna be a lil cold like that?" you ask Kuroo, who had gone out with barely a shirt on. He shrugged and reached for your hand, holding it. You walked together, exchanging small talk and little smiles along the way. It was like the whole thing in the apartment never happened, which bothered you. It was pretty much always like this; Kuroo would do things that annoyed you and then it would just be forgotten, pretending nothing ever happened.

After a while of comfortable silence, Kuroo suddenly stops, his eyes looking around the street. He had his phone on the other hand that wasn't holding yours. He looks at the phone quickly and then inspects the street again.

"The cafe should be here, this app is so confusing," he mutters. You lean closer, getting on your tippy toes, trying to look at the screen. "We could've just gone to the regular one," you say, sounding more like a question than a condescending tone.

"Nia told me this one was cute, so I wanted to try," he sounds a bit annoyed, wanting to do something nice for his girlfriend. "Ah...," that was all you said, letting Kuroo drag you to the other side of the road, still searching for the cafe.

Your head wasn't there anymore, because it stopped at the mention of Nia, Kuroo's study partner. They shared a lot more classes together, since they were in the same major. The only classes you shared with him were Coding and a biweekly seminar about Ethics. You did have study dates, but it was usually you studying different things in silence and the occasional aggressive tutoring from Kuroo.

With Nia, things were different. They were buddies, sharing almost every class and studying the same things. They were close friends and this wasn't what bothered you , more so the fact that she spent more time with your boyfriend than you did. Of course, you did feel slightly jealous of her; she was pretty, tall and very very smart, which made you insecure. In theory, Nia was Kuroo's type: he didn't have to crouch to talk to her, they had the same interests and he didn't need to explain the same concept a thousand times to her. At the thought of Kuroo with Nia, your heart started to beat fast. You quickly moved your free hand to your chest, as if to hold the heart still.

Kuroo was oblivious. He was insanely smart, but lacked basic awareness for his social surroundings. He was obviously a handsome man, but he wasn't used to romantic attention. He hadn't gotten any in High School, too focused on volleyball and his studies, but also lack of people hitting on him. This lack of attention followed him in college too, but this time because a certain reputation preceded him: cold, tall nerdy dude who's fucked around but is not interested in love.

Before finally dating, you knew about this idea everyone had. You thought it was stupid and baseless, maybe because you'd seen Kuroo from up close. You'd seen him comfortable and having fun with friends, something the other students couldn't see in a morning lecture.

It's not like Kuroo thought he was ugly or undesirable; he simply didn't pay attention to that type of affection. You were his first ever real crush and now you're his girlfriend. That's enough for him and he subconsciously shuts down any other type of romantic attention. Of course, this isn't a bad thing, you being the only one in his mind, but when your partner's jealousy sets free it becomes a problem.

Kuroo finally finds the cafe, smiling at the sight of the open sign on the door. "Imagine if it was closed-- I'd go crazy," he giggles and he pushes the door, inviting you to enter first. The second you set foot in the cafe, your eyes go wide with excitement. The cafe was a pink cat themed cafe, is this heaven?

"Woah-- This is so cute what the fuck I'm gonna die on the spot," you gasps at the sight of a big fluffy cat walking past you. There's cats too??? You turn around and point at the cat to Kuroo, you notice he's smiling big. Feeling relieved that the cafe was actually cute, he signals to you to choose a seat, while he goes to the counter.

You roam around the small cafe trying to find the perfect place. You notice a small table, hidden behind a big plant, facing the window. Your feet walked fast, scared someone would just sit before you even though no one was around. You finally sit down, facing the counter for Kuroo to be able to see you. He comes back a couple minutes later with a big cup of hot chocolate and a cheesecake slice. He puts both in front of you and then sits down. "You better finish everything," Kuroo jokingly orders.

"Didn't you get anything for yourself?" you ask. Kuroo just smiles and shakes his head. "Don't worry, this outing was for you"

Moments like this ensured you that he was in love and that something as stupid as jealousy shouldn't ruin it. You knew that and yet, your mind was racing with the thought of Kuroo leaving you for someone better, someone like Nia.

Would Kuroo one day realise he has a lot more people attracted to him? Would that make him want to break up and pursue someone else? He didn't, after all, date anyone before you. Maybe one day, he'll want to experience something new, maybe one day he'll feel like he missed out on something better.

"Hey-- is something wrong, baby?" Kuroo whispers softly, his hand reaching for your cheek. You snap back to reality, slightly shaking your head not wanting to worry him. His hand is on your cheek, caressing it. His dark eyes looked so delicate in that moment, full of love ready to risk it all for the woman in front of him. Your face starts to burn, your heart pounding looking at your ethereal boyfriend. His stupid bed hair in need for a trim, his exposed neck covered in small barely noticable bite bruises... the image in front of you almost made you forget what you were thinking about.

You spent the time talking about the exams, Kuroo occasionally scolding you for the bad habits he'd observed. The usual. He held your hand the whole time, which reassured you his scolding isn't meant to be hurtful, he just wants you to take care of yourself. Time flew and you'd been in that cafe for over an hour now. Your phone suddenly rings. You check the caller ID, it's your friend dh/f.

"Who is it?" Kuroo asks. You turn the phone around to show it to him. "Isn't she supposed to be on the plane?" you mutter to yourself, answering the call.

"Y/N!! Please tell me you're free and have access to a car" she's basically shouting as soon as the phone call starts. You put the phone on speaker, so Kuroo could listen too.  
"Woah woah, what happened? Did the plane land already?" you asked worriedly. She had gone on an emergency flight back home because of a family thing and was supposed to come back tonight.

"Yeah, but we landed on *city 3 hours away* instead of *current city* because the plane had some motor problems and they had to emergency land... scary; Kei was supposed to pick me up, but apparently his brain is full of caca water, because he forgot Yams got the car for the mountain trip" she explains, clear agitation in her voice.

"Oh my god, I'm so glad you're alright. Do you basically need me to come pick you up?"  
"Yeah, cuz that's not even all. Apparently they lost my luggage during the stopover, it was stuck in *insert city bla bla* so they'll have to send it by post and I had all the extra money hidden inside. I have 10 bucks in my wallet and 3 in my bank account and I'm freaking out cu-," she gets interrupted by you calling her name, instructing her to calm down.

"It's okay, as long as they'll send the luggage to you. Don't worry I'll come pick you up," you continue, a relieved sigh coming from the other side of the phone.  
"Life saver, I'm sorry for calling. I know you're studying for exams. lh/f wasn't picking up, there's probably no network up in the mountains."  
"Don't worry babe, I'll be there as fast as I can"  
"Drive safe and thank you," she ends the call after making a kissing sound.

You stand up and grab your jacket. Kuroo stands up as well, he leaves a tip halfway under the cheesecake plate. "Do you want me to come with you?" he asks, both of you walking out. "No, it's okay. Plus, you have the study session with Nia in two hours right?" you answer and Kuroo's face perks up in realization. "Oh shit, you're right I forgot"

You low-key wanted him to come, at the end of the day any excuse for him not to meet up with her, right? But it didn't feel right.

You go back to the apartment, rushing to the garage after saying bye to Kuroo with a kiss. You start the car, ready to go rescue your friend. (lol)


	2. f r i e n d s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: suggestive content ;))))))) also!! y/n here goes by a diff name than her real name! Imagine everyone just addresses you with this name (y/n) and no one really uses your real one it's more like a secret one that if anyone uses- it's just weird🦉 your real name would be y/r/n!

hours later, y/n picked dh/f up and they've now arrived at their shared apartment.

"Is Kuroo up?" she asks getting out of the car.   
"Probably not, he's at the study session with Nia," you respond, your voice low.   
"Ugh alright. You wanna go to *regular cafe they go to*? I miss eating that velvet cake," your friend begs, eyes widened, batting her eyelashes fast in an attempt to make you say yes.  
"Alright, just cuz I missed you," you accept rolling your eyes jokingly.

You arrive at the cafe you've spent hours in every day. You immediately go for the usual spots, noticing they're taken by none other than Kuroo and Nia. The sight in front of you made you shiver in anger. Your mouth set in a hard line, you couldn't move.

Kuroo was laughing like he was witnessing the funniest thing in the world, while Nia's hand was setting up camp on his shoulder.

What could be so fucking funny about balancing equations?

You squeezed your eyes shut, opening them a moment later ready to run to Kuroo and let all your anger out, when you felt a hand grabbing your arm.

"y/n, don't. This is a healthy relationship. You're angry right now, this could end badly," dh/f tries to calm you down, hugging you, "let's just sit somewhere else and enjoy our time. You know Kuroo's not the type to do anything like this. They're friends"

You nod. You know they're friends, that's the problem. You can't control the lingering feeling of jealousy building up, despite knowing they're.just.friends.

"We can sit strategically near them, so you wanna listen tho, if you want," she adds to her comment, winking. You smile and lightly push her shoulder. "Tch, and you just gave me a lecture on being *healthy*". You both laugh and sit in one of the tables near Kuroo, facing his and Nia's back.

"What about this one? This would totally look good on me, right?" Nia has her phone out, showing Kuroo a picture. He leans in to take a closer look. "You're right! I think it would look good, you should buy it," Kuroo answers, to which Nia responds with a hand on his hair, patting him lightly. "On it," she clicks something on her phone and draws back her hand.

Kuroo starts writing in his notebook, when Nia suddenly pulls her chair closer to his. His face close to his ear, whispering something and smiling. Her hand is now on his back, caressing it. Kuroo gives her a slight slap on the head. "Get to work dummy" he laughs right after and Nia rolls her eyes, her hand grabbing the pen and writing down.

Your eyes widen, they look like they're about to shoot flames any time now. Your friend notices, quickly grabbing your head so you could look at her.

"Uhh-- okay, think of like- instead of Nia, think of Bokuto in this situation. Would you still be angry?" She's trying to make you reason. You look down, thinking.

"Yeah. It's not inherently about Nia, even though she makes me extremely insecure," you stop talking for a second and sigh, "it's her tone, the way she touches him in ways I should be the only one to. Did you just see her hand? And the ear whispering? It wouldn't matter if it was a dude doing that, it's still fucking weird. She's totally flirting with him and he's doing nothing about it"

Your eyes become glossy, tears ready to fall down. Your friend whispers your name softly, getting closer and hugging you. "It's good that you said this out loud. We know Kuroo is a bit dumb when it comes to flirting and aknowledging someone is trying to get in his pants, someone that's not you... maybe you should talk to him, explain what you told me"

You shake her head quickly, tears are now falling on your cheeks. "He'd get either super mad or super sad, plus it's exams week I don't want him to get distracted"  
"Oh-- please," she exclaims, scoffing, "if anything, you'll be the one too distracted to study. Don't use exams as an excuse, he'll be fine".

She was right (obv, im always right), but your head was screaming in fear of not knowing what the outcome of the confrontation might be. You dry your tears quickly, wanting to leave the place immediately. Your friend nods and asks the waiter if she could get a takeaway box for her cake.

You leave the cafe, wanting nothing more but to lie on your beds and sleep forever.

fast forward of the week

You hadn't intended to ignore Kuroo, you wanted to pretend nothing happened and when the time was right, you'd confront him. In the meantime, you would unintentionally pull away from him, skip on his invites for study dates, or any type of date, rejected romantic or sexual advances and just spent the entire week studying.

The week went by fast for you, but to Kuroo it felt like ten years. He thought you were too focused on studying and didn't want to bother you, so he just accepted the fact and waited patiently for the week to be over. Except, even when exams ended, you still felt distant. You had plenty of time, since the semester was ending very soon. He decided to confront you about it, a whole week after the exams. You had wanted to do the same, but the "right moment" seemed to never come.

It was a chilly afternoon, perfect for a sad and frustrating confrontation. Maybe he should just wait for you to come to him? His head is full of different ways this could go, but he's decided he can't continue like this. You are sitting on the couch, phone in hand, your face clearly showing boredom. He wanted to sit down and talk it out but his mouth started before his brain did.

"When will you stop ignoring me?" he asks and the sudden question makes you lightly jump in her place. You look at him, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not ignoring you?" you say, sounding more like a question than an actual affirmation. Kuroo rolls his eyes and scoffs.

"What the fuck are you on about? Stop playing dumb, you've been ignoring me for two whole weeks," his voice is sour, making you shiver. You don't respond, now looking down to your feet. You should've confronted him earlier, you kept waiting for that stupid right moment. Now, it's all ruined.

"So? Are you gonna reply to me? I thought you were stressed over exams and I understood and let you do your thing, but even after those ended, nothing changed," Kuroo spits out, but not getting a reply sets something off, "Are you fucking serious? You're just gonna sit there and say nothing?"

You suddenly get up. "Oh- So now you're impatient right? You lose your nerve so fast with me, but when you're talking to fucking Nia you're the King of Patience and Friendship. I see why she's probably head over fucking heels for you," your voice is scratchy. You didn't wanna say that, you were supposed to calmly explain to him.

Kuroo is standing in front of the door, frozen in place, his face painted with confusion.

"Ugh! Whatever," you blurt out and start heading to the kitchen.  
"No. Sit your fucking ass down and explain this to me," Kuroo's pointing at the couch, his eyes darker than usual.

"I'm not fucking sitting down. You heard me and you know exactly what I'm talking about"  
"I have NO IDEA what you're talking about, why did you bring up Nia? What's with the patience, I don't under-," he gets interrupted by your frustrated groan.

"You're so smart, but your brain is actually fucking empty," you breathe in deeply, "you treat me like your friend and everyone else like a potential partner. And what's worse is that I don't know if you're just that oblivious to other people or you like making me jealous and insecure, thinking you're gonna leave me for the tenth girl flirting with you in one day. There's no way you don't notice, how can you let anyone else act the way I do with you, touch you... the same way I do, bl-"

You choke on your own words, trying to hold back tears. Usually, in a fight like this, Kuroo would be running to you, apologizing. This time, he's not moving, still trying to process everything.

"Are you stupid?" his voice was low and scary.

You look up from your hands, your eyes blurry.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do, y/r/n?" Woah, he pulled the real name card.

He stops for a second, waiting for you to say anything. You remain quiet, staring at him with tears flowing like rain from your eyes.

"Speak. Am I supposed to tell every person that approaches me to fuck off, because I have a girlfriend? Not everyone that talks to me wants to get in my pants, they're friends. Friends can joke with each other, touch each other's arms and be close. Or can't I? Am I supposed to lock myself in my room and not speak to anyone but you? I have no interest in any other person, which is why I couldn't care less if someone flirts with me. I don't understand why you'd act like this over som-"

"I don't want you to leave me," you suddenly blurt out.

"What? Why would I leave you?"

"All the people, especially girls, that approach you are prettier, smarter and overall just... better. If you like me that much, why not just tell them upfront you don't want them flirting with you? They know you have a girlfriend and they still do that shit, because you allow them to. They're running around you freely, because you can't get yourself to just tell people you already have someone who's important to you, at least I hope"

"First of all, what the fuck? You know you're the prettiest, smartest and 'overall just better' person I know, why are you saying that?" his voice was mocking, which made you want to insult him, but you didn't get the chance as he continued to speak.

"Do you want me to bark at every person who says hi to me or touches my shoulder? What can I do for you to understand I don't care about anyone else?"

"Don't let people touch you more than an actual friend would," you speak almost immediately, as if your words were premeditated. Kuroo rolls his eyes and sits down on the couch, his hands flying over his head.

"I don't understand-- unless they're touching me in private par-" he gets interrupted by your sudden movements. You're now in front of him, your face emitting anger from all its pores.

"Let me explain then, Mr. Idiot," you sit on his lap, your mouth getting close to his ear, "imagine i'm your friend-- look at me, whispering in your ear some stupid pick up line I came up with and it's funny because we're friends".

Your hand touches his shoulder, slowly caressing the exposed skin.

"We're friends so I'm massaging you here while whispering in your ear and you laugh your ass out because it's so funny." your other hand travels to his back, scratching the skin from his neck down. "Such good friends, in fact I love you so much as a friend that I'd fuck you right here, as friends, obviously."

Kuroo's gone silent, he's not able to form any words, when you suddenly grab a handful of his hair. He gasps and that's the first sound his mouth makes since he last spoke. You pull his hair hard, forcing his eyes to stare at your face.

"I can do this, right? Nothing wrong with this. You have a girlfriend, I know, but you've never mentioned her when I touch you so it's fair to assume you like this, huh? You nasty fucker"

Kuroo shivers at those last words. "y/n-" he starts but you pull his hair harder, making him hiss.

"Shut the fuck up, who's y/n? Certainly not your girlfriend, because you're letting me, your friend, do this," your voice is low and there's no sign of joking or excitement. You're just plain angry. You let go of his hair, placing your mouth close to his neck. "You know, I wonder where would you stop someone from touching you? What do they have to touch for you to remind them you're taken? What are they allowed to do? Can they do this?" you start kissing his neck, lightly sucking on the spot. Your left hand travels down to his abdomen, drawing circles with your fingers while you keep kissing and sucking on his neck.

He's too flustered to say anything, despite knowing you're showing him how wrong he is for thinking he can let anyone act as a "friend" with him. Your act was also affecting him in different ways, down there. He suddenly grabs your hips, removing you from on top of him and placing you next to him.

"I know what you're doing babe, okay? Point is I would never let anyone do any of this to me. How is that hard to understand?" his hands are still on your hips, grabbing them harshly.

"I saw Nia whisper in your ear and touch your back. You looked like a cute couple fooling around at a cafe. She looks at you like you're gonna marry her tomorrow, and I'm supposed to just sit and watch and pretend it's fine cuz 'hey!! They're friends'. She probably thinks I'm a complete fucking moron for letting her do that"

You get up, the grip of his hands on your hips now gone. "Also, why the fuck are you hard when we're fighting," you scoff going to your room. He immediately looks down and blushes.

"You were literally grinding on me- don't change the subject, come here, we're not done yet"

"I think we are. Just think about this and I don't know- tell me what you think. Am I stupid or maybe at least a little of what I said is true?"

You close the door behind you, leaving Kuroo alone in that empty living room.


	3. we're both dumb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: n s f w content!!! skip the chapter and just imagine them making up or sumn if you don't wanna read 🦉!! also it's my first time ever writing actual smut so it could be super bad 🚶🏻♀️ I had to read a bunch of smut parts for inspiration cuz my mind was blank.
> 
> also another warning: kitten as a sexual pet name ? is this worth a warning idk

next morning

Kuroo had left the apartment, thinking there was no use in thinking about the situation alone on that couch. When you heard the apartment door open and close, your heart sank. Of course you knew it was best for him to leave and you'd talk it out the day after, but it still hurt.

lh/f and dh/f, your best friends and roommates, had come home when Kuroo was leaving. He stopped to greet them and had a talk about you and what he could do.

"Okay, but honestly; Don't you realise when someone is clearly flirting? It's a whole different vibe you know... It's hard not to tell," lh/f had told him and that sentence stuck with him for the whole evening.

Maybe he should start paying more attention to how people act? Was Nia actually flirting with him? It didn't feel like it. Had he been leading her on unintentionally? He wanted answers, so he dialed her number and asked her to meet. Uh oh.

1 hour later, cafe

He pushed the door with his shoulders, too cold for him to take out his hands from his pockets. The temperature had suddenly dropped in two days and while he was resistant to cold, it was freezing. He sees Nia immediately jump on her spot when she sees him. She smiles big and waves at him. He had never noticed her face blush, her smile going this big for him. Is this what y/n was talking about? Does she actually like me?

He simply says hi and sits down. He takes out his hands trying to create friction between the two and get warmer. Nia immediately reaches for them and blows on his fingers. She'd do that often, Kuroo remembered the time she did it back in December. He thought it was a nice gesture, of course he knew it was a bit too much, but he never thought of anything more. Y/n's words coming back in his head.

You looked like a cute couple fooling around at a cafe.

He tried imagining two people like them in this situation. He rolls his eyes admitting y/n was right for this one thing. He retracts his hands and looks away. Nia is clearly taken aback, Kuroo had never rejected any of her advances.

"I need to ask you something," he starts and Nia can't figure out if it's a bad thing or not.

"Sure, shoot!" she smiles at him, but he doesn't smile back. Okay, maybe it's not a good thing.

"Do you have a crush on me?" he asks and that was the last thing Nia thought she'd hear coming from his mouth. She's not sure if she can just confess or pretend she doesn't understand. Oh well, fuck it.

"Yes," she replies and Kuroo freezes, his head turning around faster than light.  
"What the fuck?" he blurts out, not thinking beforehand. Nia gasps and her eyes widen.

"Wha-? You asked..."

"You were supposed to say no; ugh I wanted to prove y/n wrong and you're not helping," his head falls down on the table, but he quickly regains posture. "I have a girlfriend, whom I love, and you know that. Why would you like me?"

"I know you do... but you've never rejected my advances. I thought you wanted me to continue. Why would you let me do all that if you love your girlfriend?"

Kuroo froze, was he the only dumb one then?

"I let you because we're friends and I couldn't make out the line between friendly approach and romantic interest- apparently. If you want to be my friend, you can continue to do so, we can study together like we always do, but there's nothing more to it. If your final goal is being with me romantically, that won't ever be possible" his voice was harsh and it was the first time Nia had experienced that tone from him. She lowers her head, gripping at the hem of her skirt.

"I'll have to-- think about this. I spent months thinking one day you were just gonna confess. I thought you were just having trouble breaking up with her," her voice was slowly vanishing, a single tear falling on her skirt. Kuroo notices and stands up, going to her and hugging her.

"I'm sorry, I care about you, as friends and nothing more," he unwraps his arms from her head and puts his hands back in his pockets, "I take all the fault for leading you on- I thought I was doing the right thing, because in my head and heart the only one who can make my heart beat faster than anyone else is y/n."

"Anyways, text me when you make your decision," he continues, "I could always hook you up with my friends haha". He laughs and smiles at her. Nia smiles back and looks up at him.  
"You really suck at this," she laughs, "y/n is lucky, tho"  
"Yeah, I am too"

later that day

Your room was a mess. Your whole day was a shitshow. You expected a call, a text or a visit from Kuroo and got nothing.

I mean, you wouldn't have liked it if the text said anything but "i love you im wrong pls fuck me", but you still wanted something.

"Are you gonna at least eat something, idiot?" dh/f's voice sounds distant, despite her being attached to the door.  
"Yes please, anything," lh/f adds, but they receive no response.  
"Bruh say something or we're gonna assume you're dead," dh/f scolds.  
"Sorry, I'm fine. Not hungry"

They both let out a sigh and leave the door alone. Kuroo better hurry up.

Kuroo spent the rest of the afternoon on his bed thinking about the situation. He was definitely in the wrong, but you weren't completely right either. Does he need to go to you or does he have to wait for you to reach out?

He rolls over in his bed, grabbing the phone from his nightstand. His phone lights up, showing his stupid wallpaper, you hugging his high school volleyball jersey he gifted to you. He smiles at the picture, his girlfriends little smile making his face go red. "Ugh, I guess I'll be the grown up," he mutters to himself, getting up from bed. Destination: his beautiful girlfriend's arms.

He didn't want to text you, so he sent a message to your roommates and they confirmed you were home and they were gonna leave if you needed privacy.

"Y/n-, we're gonna go uh- grocery shopping? We'll be back before you know it," lh/f shouts from the front door.  
"Alright," your faint voice could barely be heard.

They meet Kuroo at the end of the stairs.

"Just know, I will beat your ass and chop you to pieces if you do some fucked shit," dh/f threatens him and he lightly slaps her head.  
"You know I would never, dumbass"  
"Just be careful, she's been feeling very bad," lh/f says and he immediately becomes serious.  
"I will"

He opens the door softly, trying to find the lightswitch on his right. When he turns on the lights, he notices you in the kitchen wrapped with a blanket, your hair all over the place. You didn't seem to notice him, so he clears his throat. You jump immediately, turning around with widened eyes, scared shitless.

"Are you brainless? You fucking scared me," you shout. He smiles and gets close, muttering 'sorry'. He's now behind you, while you're throwing cereal in a bowl. Looking around for milk and not seeing it anywhere, you sigh and grunt.

At the sight of your face all contorted and frustrated, Kuroo wraps his hands around you. You freeze and start stuttering: "Wh-what are you doi-" you're interrupted by a small kiss on the back of your neck.

"I love you," Kuroo's voice is soft and warm, "I love you so much"

You can't reply, your words stuck in your throat. He kisses the same spot again, which makes your legs shake a little. "Stop," it's all you can say. His head falls on your back. He sighs and lets go.

"Can we sit down and talk it out? I've thought about it, a lot."

You nod and you sit on the couch, facing each other. Kuroo clears his throat and looks at your face; she looks tired. Has she slept, at all?

"I met Nia," he starts and at the sound of her name, you roll your eyes, "I asked her to come see me, because I wanted to prove you wrong. I wanted her to tell me she didn't like me and I'd come here all proud and laugh in your face. Instead, she confessed... which kinda ruined everything"

At the word "confessed", your eyes turned to Kuroo's. They looked worried, pained. He smiled and you felt your neck grow warm, immediately looking away. Kuroo gets closer, reaching for your hand, wanting to hold you in any way. You didn't slap him away so that was good.

"I told her we could only be friends if she didn't have any feelings for me. She explained what you said earlier-- about me never rejecting her and mentioning I have a girlfriend, so she had the wrong idea the whole time," he stops for a second, his other hand softly grabbing your chin, "I told her I love you and whatever chance she thought she had doesn't exist."

You can't help but smile a little at that, until Kuroo continues: "But,"

He smiles and retracts his hands, sitting back against the couch's armchair.

"You need to accept this situation is specific to Nia, and maybe other people, but not all of them. I am allowed to have friends and interact with them like friends do. You hug your friends, you kiss your friends on the cheek. I can do that too"

"I know," you whisper.

"That's good. Obviously, your words made me realise I could give the wrong idea if I don't reject people's advances, but sometimes I don't realise they're trying to do that. I promise I will try my best, okay? And I need you to tell me clearly if there's specific behaviour in the future that bothers you. Are we good, baby?" He ends the sentence with a smile on his face, waiting for a response.

You nod, a sudden smirk forming on your face. You move closer, hands on both sides of his waist.

"I'm glad you did all of that and I agree I was also in the wrong, in a way," after saying that, you get up from the couch. Kuroo feels a certain emptiness, from your hands not being there anymore.

"Damn, I expected a 'sorry babe I was wrong too let me suck you off now', but I guess this works too," he scoffs and sits up. You turn around letting your blanket fall, revealing you were wearing a big shirt, one of his, and nothing else.

"I'm gonna do more than that," you push Kuroo on the couch, sitting on his lap. He starts to blush, his friend already getting hard. Embarrassing.

"I obviously can't stop you from having clingy friends, but I can show them clearly whose boyfriend you are"

His legs are shaking now, seeing you suddenly act like this made his whole body go feral. He knew what you were about to do and he wasn't complaining at all. Your mouth is all over his neck, kissing and biting, leaving marks that would stay on that skin for days. You suddenly stop, bringing one finger up drawing an imaginary line in the shape of a "[insert name initial]" at the side of the neck, where the effects of the bites were already forming. You stick the nail in the skin and slowly carve the letter. Kuroo hisses in pain, his hand running to your arm, grabbing it hard enough for you to wince.

"Sorry," you apologize and kiss your cute little artwork.  
"You're not sorry at all," Kuroo laughs and throws his head behind, "My neck will be like this for a week ong"  
"As it should," you laugh and suddenly rest your head on his chest, "I love you too"

Kuroo's hand caresses your head, planting a kiss on the top of it. That moment right there was better than anything in the world. The butterflies in his stomach were screaming and ripping his organs apart. Despite it being a wholesome moment, you start rocking your hips back and forth, slowly. Kuroo's taken by surprise and a moan leaves his mouth, his hand quickly covering it. He can hear you smirk: "Don't cover your mouth, Tetsu. I want to hear it"

You stop your movements, falling to your knees on the floor, your hands rubbing Kuroo's thighs. "Take the jeans off," you order and Kuroo immediately complies, growing harder just hearing those words.

His dick springs up the moment his jeans are off. You start off gently stroking it. His length twitches as you moves your tongue up and down, lightly sucking the tip.

"Fuck- fuck" his hands grab your hair, trying to keep you steady. His cock throbbing intensely against your tongue. "Babe, slow down I'm gonna cu-" he never finishes that sentence, liquid dripping down your throat. You clean up your mouth, licking the remains on his base. You look up at him, smirking.

"That was too fast, don't you think?" you ask teasingly.  
"Tch, how could I not finish fast? Have you seen yourself?" you blush at those words, quickly standing up.  
"Oooh, you're embarrassed now?" he sees this as the perfect chance to pick you up, your legs around his hips, "let's go see who's in charge here, kitten"

The nickname makes you instantly shiver, your legs shaking almost falling from his hips, if it weren't for Kuroo's grip. He brings you to the bedroom, plopping you on the bed. Quickly hovering over you, he takes off the underwear only. "I like that shirt on you" he winks and you cover your face. He reaches for your hands, swatting them away. "Don't do that"

His wet tongue starts low at your entrance. You move your hand towards him, but he grabs your wrist, pushing your hand away. Your body tenses up as his lips move down, licking and kissing.

"Tetsu please-- I can't I- " you cry out.

He puts his tongue back inside, moving it around while his hands slide behind you. You shake as your body grows hotter, the pleasure building up. Kuroo lets out a soft chuckle. He now moves his fingers inside as well, driving you crazy. You grab Kuroo's hair, crying out his name as you cum.

He spreads your legs even further, sliding his cock along your slit. No time to recover (😧☝🏼).

He pushes its head against your entrance gently. He stops for a moment, pulling it back out.

"Tell me how much you want it" he growls, his voice low. You nod furiously: "Please, fuck me". (🚶🏻♀️🚶🏻♀️)

"As you wish," a soft grunt escaping him as he teases your entrance, "then you better take it all, kitten. All of it" You whimper as he slowly pounds into you, the feeling of him filling out your insides making you grunt and moan. He steadily moves in and out, going deeper and deeper.

"Almost there, baby" he whispers into your ear, the sound of his hips snapping into you, music to your ears, as he draws himself out, then going back in.

You feel your body shudder, you tighten up on his cock as he thrusts into you. "y/n-" he groans, reacting to that move, trembling as you orgasm.

"Doing that suddenly- very rude" Kuroo says, fucking you harder. You're still so sensitive; you pulse and constrict, you feel like you're being torn apart as he messes with your insides.

Kuroo groans, his cock throbbing inside of you, thrusts slowing down before slamming deep inside of you. Kuroo slumps forward, burying his face into your neck as he continues to fill you up. You stay in that position for a while, both of you just trying to calm down.

"y/n" Kurro moans as he takes a deep breath. Your face flushes as you feel Kuroo's warm liquid (dead children rip) come out of you, dripping along your side.

He gets up, coming back with a warm cloth, gently cleaning you up. You're still trying to recover, when he kisses you softly.

"I love you so much, y/n. You have no idea," he buries his face into your neck, kissing it a bunch of times.

"If you love me as much as I love you, I do have a clear idea," you smile at him, Kuroo looking up the biggest smile you've ever seen on his face. You wanted to stay in that moment forever.

Meanwhile, sitting at the stairs outside of the apartment.

"You think they done fucking yet?" - dh/f  
"They haven't even seen the texts wtf" - lh/f  
"I hate it here, it's COLD" - dh/f


End file.
